The present invention relates to a speaker enclosure.
Objects of the invention are to provide a speaker enclosure of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and which houses the full range speaker, tweeter and tweeter control of a high fidelity sound reproduction system in an attractive, pleasant appearing article of furniture which enhances the appearance of a room in which it is placed.